Rhin Metherlence
Lady Rhin has a pinkish white hair and Bloody Red Eyes. She got a white pale complexion. She had a Red Cross Symbol over her forehead that sealed her real powers and her other memories. Aside from it, this Cross Symbol hides her alter named Yuzuvka. Lady Rhin is a shy type person with Innocent personality, that full of mysteries.the Background Metherlence' earliest memory is being alone in a dark place,trembling with fear, full of tears while holding her sword in a Red Full Moon Night... A Pureblood Vampire (Level A). A half sister of Takuma Ichijou. They have the same mother. She lost all her memory about her parents but liltle by liltle their is a blurred flashback about her real identity.She believe that one day, her memories will be unlock by one person, who can reveal the mystery behind her real personality. At first,Rhin is always at their mansion. Never goes out. And then one day, she visit the Gakuen Cross Academy to see her brother. At that time, she met Zero Kiryuu, a guardian at the academy. At the first sight, they fall inlove with each other. Making Rhin's life meaningful. Zero Kiryuu is the first one who made Rhin smile. And everyday,they spend all of their time to be along of each other. Rhin will do everything just for him. As time pass, their relationship become more stronger, sweeter and happier. Takuma brought Rhin in Gakuen Cross Academy to follow him and he enrolled her in Night Class to concentrate in her studies and to be able to meet the other Pureblood and Noble Class Vampires. On the way to Gakuen Cross Academy, Rhin saw a guy named Kai Engawa. They noticed that they were heading the same way. Rhin gives him a ride and on the way to Cross Academy,they introducing each other. Rhin tell everything about her miserable life,making Kai decided to be her protector as to thanked Rhin for helping him. Rhin tell everything about her life because she know, she can trust Kai. Kai is always there at her side, anytime. To make her safe. Everytime that she's lonely or feel hatered about herself, Kai is there to wipe her tears and to make her happy. Rhin had offered her blood to her protector. Zero and Kai became her Vampire Knight.And a strong bond between the three was form that no one can destroy. Kaname Kuran,also a Pureblood Vampire who ask Rhin's permission to be her protector as Kai. Kaname knows that Rhin doesn't know how to protect herself, for the reason she can't control and manage her own powers. They became close friends.Rhin treats Kaname as an elder brother, who's there to give an advise everytime she had a problem. He train Rhin to be able to use her powers and abilities right. He really cares for Rhin. Kaname hangs out with her together with Zero and Kai. Rhin had a close friends in the Day Class named Yuriko and Zumi. They always play at the fountain in Gakuen Cross: playing, making tricks and practicing their powers when there is no one who sees them. They share their personal stories with each other even their secrets. Rhin really loves Zero with all her heart. She can sacrifice her own life just for him. Rhin is always there at her friends side (her treasures in life), to make them happy and comfort them to make safe.